bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting of The Fateful
CONTINUED FROM: The Difference Between Passion and Desire False Security Tereya Seishou leads Envy away, a dulled sense of safety fills the area. Nori Haruo walking away, leaving the two alone. A woman and her lover are coming to visit her old friend from the days of Bael. She had no clue to what lay ahead. It had only been a few blocks to where the two women were walking, and already it was seeming more and more desolate. As the day passed by, darkness started to dominate the region, and the howls of the wind were starting to become more and more prominent. However, Tereya herself seemed to pay no heed to it, walking so confidently and carefree that one would've thought of her as insane - something that she wouldn't have minded. She walked side by side with Envy. "Where are we going?" The question, as simple as it was, was asked with an underlying sense of stubborness and agitation. Envy glanced slightly in Tereya's direction, her own confident steps slightly behind that of the person who was leading her. She couldn't tell where she was going. The strong wind made her chin-length blonde hair flutter slightly, causing her to pause for a moment to put it back in it's proper place. Bailarin walked down the stone paved streets, Tristeza walked beside her, smiling as she usually did. Bailarin's thoughts ran rampant.'' I wonder what Nori has been doing recently... has he changed? Will he even consider me a friend anymore? Her thoughts sorrowing and deppresive. Tristeza wrapped her own arm through Bailarin's, seeing the worry and doubt. "Don't worry... if he's still your friend, he'll respect the decisions you've made." "Plus, It'll be intresting to meet him, the only ''friend i've seen of your so far is Ardiente, and she don't count." Bailarin nodded, "A-alright." Nervousness kicking in, they turned around another block, searching for the house he lived in. "We're going on the outskirts..." Tereya explained, giving her companion a smirk. "And you are coming to the bar with me." She added confidently. "You are far too tense for anything else right now, so we've gotta get you loosened up. What better way to do that than a shot of some good ol' gin?" Envy smiled politely back at her companion. "It's getting nasty out. Maybe we should go back." She prodded, nodding upward, alerting Tereya to the increasing strength of the winds. The other woman didn't seem to notice, for some reason. Bailarin sighed, Pesquisa hopefully helping find Nori's home, a number of sources of spiritual energy near by, the worlds anymore had too many Shinigami and Arrancars... it was hard to tell the difference between anymore... Tristeza quirked her lip, "Let's check the edge of town first... then we'll go inward, don't want to miss the place." Trying to hold in a snicker, Too cute when your nervous... but, it should be fun to see a friend of Bailarin's that's not passive-aggresive... '' A scowl came across Tereya's face, as she registered the winds blowing her hair in its direction. But her stare was directed towards the other woman in a disdainful manner. "You kidding me?" She complained. "Oh, fine... remind me not to take you anywhere else if you're going to get worried over a little wind..." She ceased her movement, placing one hand on her hip and the other limp at her side. She smirked. "Fine. Let's go. I'm going to drink you under the table..." Envy grumbled, then began walking foward once again. "You think we're close?" Bailarin inquired. Tristeza snickered audibly, "Well, seeing as we have no clue where it is... and how long we've searched, I would guess, no." Bailarin pouted lightly. Going forward, they could find him soon. Tristeza thought cleverly, "Plus, it's not like it's bad thing, if we get to search for hours." She knew that would rile her, or atleast, she thought it would. "Actually... I changed my mind. I've got a better idea..." Tereya murmured, raising a look up towards the sky in thought. "Oh?" Envy asked, surprised. What could that be..? "So we're going back?" Tristeza walked further, stopping suddenly, to rest. The sky was growing darker, and the clouds stronger, it would be sure to rain soon enough. Bailarin frowned, "Oh, come on!" Sitting underneath the side of a house, taking a seat on the stone ground. A perfect setting. Without looking at Envy, Tereya lifted her hand up to point a finger at the woman's face. For a moment, she didn't speak, eyes transfixed on the sky above her. Finally, she allowed her voice to sound through the dead silence. "No. We're staying right here." She said calmly, her eyes slowly beginning to shift in color. "Or, more specifically..." A small sphere of reishi formed at the tip, and a smile graced Tereya's features. "''You're staying right here...the setting's perfect for a dead corpse to be lying around...." She unleashed the Cero. BOOM! Almost the instant she saw he energy charging, Envy ducked, watching in hostile shock as the beam shot over her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She screamed, lifting up her pant leg and drawing Gelosia. Standing just as quickly, she aimed it carefully at the woman's torso. The Hell-Guns bullets would rip through her easily if she moved. Hearing the loud explosion, both Tristeza and Bailarin immidately rushed towards the location, Pesquisa flaring, they had an easy way to sense the Cero. Using Sonido, teleporting closer, it would take a few moments to get there. Bailarin acting immidately out of fear that it might be a fight, or more so, Nori in a fight. And Tristeza, because she could tell it was Hollow. When Tereya lowered her head to completely look at the woman, the Hollowfied eyes could now be seen completely, narrowed in a malevolent stare. At first, she looked innocently bored, looking over the woman with indifferent surprise. "What does it look like the fuck I'm doing?" She asked, distantly mocking the woman. "I'm trying to kill you, that's what." She looked over the gun with what seemed like amusement. "Don't bother, honey..." She taunted. "I've been shot multiple times before, and more. Your little toy popper can't do shit against me." Envy's expression changed; if only for a split second. What about Nori? Was he in on this? Or was she just eliminating the competition..? It didn't matter right now. Not hesitating, she gripped Gelosia with both hands and shot multiple rounds at Tereya. They were there. Bailarin halted, seeing the fight, her eyes widening, Envy?! Who was the other figure? Tristeza took no time in waiting, placing spiritual energy unto the Fan, placing them on the blade, sending six claws like Bala's toward the aggresor... the controlled Tereya. "What the FUCK?!" Tereya let out a growl as she saw the Bala attacks speed towards her. Seeing her moment to toy with Envy ruined, she was forced to kick into a Shunpo, allowing her to evade both attacks. She appeared a few ways off, a cold glare directed towards the two groups who now stood against her. "Out of my way, you Imp rejects." She stated frigidly. "This doesn't concern you." She didn't care who they were! They were interfering with her fun! Envy dropped to one knee and continued firing. If she could control her aim, and keep her fire concentrated on Tereya's torso, she would hit her eventually. A slight nod in Bailarin's direction showed her thanks and welcome. Grinning, Tristeza twirled the fan around, "Imp rejects?" Snickering, "Such a varied vocabulary..." pounding her fist unto the air, the fan in front of it, sending a slash of cutting air, the spiritual energy of it causing the attack to whistle as it raced towards her. Bailarin took her stance, using Sonido to stand near Envy, hoping to protect her as much as she could. She wanted to die as well? So be it. A smirk coming across Tereya's face once again. She stabbed her sword into the ground, her physical strength enough to erect a massive boulder as a shield to the oncoming projectile attacks. It was only needed for a second, however; in an instant, she was right behind the two of them, another Cero readying itself for a brief moment before firing. Envy was barely able to roll out of the way; the attack and the sizable explosion it created launching her a good distance away from Tereya and onto the ground. Groaning, she aimed Gelosia at her once again and began shooting. She'd have to hit her! She wouldn't die! Bailarin flinched, Tristeza grabbing her by the arm and using Sonido to move them both out of the blast, she could produce Cero?! Was this woman an Arrancar? Bailarin took little time, using her own use of Sonido, a quick whurr sound being made as she rushed towards Tereya's side, her gauntlets gloved, perparing to use the claws on the end to tear away the left of her face. Tristeza took aim, sending a pulse of wind on the right of Tereya, to make sure escape of one attack was improbable. This time, Tereya focused on Bailarin first. First, she switched her sword to the hand opposite of the female Arrancar. With her own arm outstretched, she caught the offending arm by its wrist. Then, she pulled her hooked opponent straight into the path of the oncoming winds. It would be only a temporary solution.... but like her master, she was quick to think in such situations. By this time, Envy had moved behind the two, and was on one knee once again. As Tereya used Bailarin to guard herself from the frontal attack, Envy fired several Gelosia's rounds into her back. Bailarin was pulled into the grab and flung into the attack, taking the pummeling blow from the wind pulse, knocking her several yards away, crashing into a stone-wall, letting out a yelp of pain at a cracked rib. "Oww...." Hissing lightly, Tristeza frowned, pulling her leg up to round-kick Tereya in the side. That gunner was getting annoying. With another Shunpo, Tereya avoided both attacks, eyes narrowing as she focused on her new target. It seemed as if she was going for Bailarin, seeing the Arrancar was now wounded. But, she suddenly shifted direction, re-appearing right in front of Envy with a wild, murderous look in her eyes. Yet, her voice was eerily calm. "That's enough of that, cowgirl." She taunted, raising her free hand up in a claw-like position. SPLURCH! With a thrust of her hand, she pushed her fingers through the ribcage and around Envy's heart. "Wha-..." At first, she didn't register the pain. They both stood there for a moment, Envy in shock, unsure as of what to do. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Envy began trembling. She wanted to pull her arm out, but she could kill her whenever she wanted to. Tears dripped down her face. She couldn't do anything. Bailarin's eyes burst open, the move that she had pulled, evading her, then feigning an attack... what shocked her most was Envy in that position. She was... inhuman... Tristeza lunged forward, Sonido propelling her to frightning speeds, appreciating the fact that the woman was strong enough to not hold back on. Her body appeared... slamming her knee into Tereya's side. Whispering the words as she did this attack, her release command... "Diosa Llorar..." 'Bailarin remained still, waiting for the rib to heal. "Too slow..." The Hollow, of course, was never deaf to the enemies around her. Even one who was unable to read emotions could easily tell the companionship the three women had between them. One intelligent as her could safely conclude their ties were also emotional, and that they would immediately react to the other when their life was in danger. Thus, she could safely predict their actions when she delivered the blow to Envy. What Bailarin had hit was an after-image, the real Tereya having disappeared with her newfound hostage. Now, the Hollow-controlled woman was standing behind Envy, hand still wrapped around the rapidly pulsing organ that was the heart. Her sword arm had now wrapped itself around her victim's waist. "Don't either one of you move a fucking muscle." She said venemously. "Or this bitch dies." Envy was hunched over slightly, still crying, tears streaming down her face. Why was Nori married to her..? Was he evil, too..? Did he ask Tereya to kill Envy..? Blood spurted out of Envy's mouth and from the hole now present in her chest. Bailarin did as told, staying still. The newly released Tristeza smiling, "So... that's why you reak so badly..." "What do they call your kind..." Snapping her left hand's fingers together, "Ah... Vizard." Tristeza remained calm, unmoving, a passive emotion around her. She had killed a Vizard before, such a delicious day that was... she would do the same here. In the end, it was all just a different part of the same game to Tri... A smile came across Tereya's face. She allowed her shoulder to rest on Envy's shoulder to look at Triesteza. "Congratulations. Too bad I don't have a cookie for you..." She said mockingly. She couldn't help but respect the emotional control both of them seemed to have; either they weren't ''that close to Envy, or they were simply too hardened to be broken in such a manner. It didn't matter; if she dragged this out long enough, the woman would bleed to death eventually. "But what of you? I would've thought this woman would've been nothing but a stranger to you, but... I guess I was wrong." Envy shuddered, then went limp in Tereya's arms. She passed out, both from the pain, and loss of blood. Bailarin stayed quiet, out of worry and fear, she couldn't think of anything to do! Tristeza was quite the opposite. Enjoying the conflict and tense state of the surronding people. "Please, I don't know her." "She could die, and I would not lose a wink of sleep." "But, the prospect of fighting a Vizard... is all too enticing to me..." A moment longer, and Bailarin would make her attack... "Hah!" A harsh, arrogant laugh escaped Tereya's lips. Having no need for the unconscious woman, she slung her away like a ragdoll to the side. Her hand, colored in nothing but a dripping, crimson red, was brought back to her side. She felt a chill go down her spine at the warmth that was still there, fueling her adrenaline even more. "If you want to fight me, then, come on..." She taunted. "I've got plenty of time to play..." She raised her sword to point the tip at the both of them. '''"Tear it up, Nokogiri..." Immediately, she was enveloped in a torrent of her own reiatsu, a corrupted black as its color. It released its own small, but slightly powerful shockwaves as a side effect, kicking up the winds in the surrounding area. It lasted only for a brief moment, for Tereya swung her blade again to dispell the reiatsu. Physically, nothing had changed. But now, an aura could be sensed around her entire body. She settled comfortably into a stance, eyeing the two with a look of superiority. Giving Bailarin a dulled tone, an order. "Bailarin, hun, I need you to stay out of this fight for a moment..." "I want to enjoy this." Pulling her newly formed Chakram on her back, licking the blade tauntingly. "What fun shall be had!" A strong swing of the blade, lead to creating several destructive cutting winds, all sent in Tereya's direction. In rsponse, Tereya gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands. She raised it over her head, Nokogiri's spiritual power welling up within her. Then, she swung down, unleashing a torrent of her own wind and her reiatsu towards the opposing blasts. Her eyes were wide with excitement, and her smile seemed nothing short of excited. Bailarin took the time, grabbing Envy, and using Sonido to vanish away, leaving the two to fight. The winds clashed together, a blast of air forging from it, born from the epicenter, sending strong speeds of spiritual energy in all directions. "Yes!" Tristeza was almost giddy with enjoyment. The exhiliartion! Giving a swift flip, as she came down, kicking the ground, sending a shockwave of air and energy outward. Despite the fact that it forced the Hollow to take aerial methods herself, her eyes were now lowered to a calmer position, and a smile was on her face as well. This woman was indeed strong... but the question was: how strong? Her master would no doubt have a more difficult time fighting her, but she would have no problem taking her on. Her speed boosted her over Tristeza's head, sword pulled back. As she descended, she swung down, putting forth all of her one-handed might into that very strike. Tristeza fell on her knees, pulling her crescent shaped Chakram abover her head to block the blow, her body bent to where she was looking upward at Hollow Tereya. Giving a taunt, a pucker of the lips, soon followed by a light goad, meant more so to amuse herself, then irk her enemy. "Having fun yet...?" A turqoise Cero forming on her tongue, sending a wave of spiritual pressure at the Vizard's face and upper-body. Her sword was able to block the energy blast, but Tereya was forced back a short distance, having been surprised by the attack. However, she was able to carve through it and dispel it before she got high enough, her grin revealing the sharpness of her canine teeth. "I'll be having more than fun once I rip you apart..." She countered, pointing her finger at the Arrancar's head. A crimson Cero formed at the tip before unleashing itself upon Tristeza. "Bad girl, get back down here!" Placing her hand infront of her to block the blow, her impressive Hierro searing, but nontheless the flesh underneath unscathed. "Triturar!" The air around her began to become heavy-laden, gravity pulling her swiftly downward, "Your going no-where!" The air kept pulling her down, it would attempt to pulverize her into the earth, everything else caught in the 'blanket' of destructive air was crushed, stone... wood... it didn't matter. Tereya could barely stop herself, landing on the ground as she felt the pressure come down on her. Yet, she didn't cry out, nor did she grimace. Her hair covered her eyes due to the intense winds that was blowing against the back of her head. She was in a kneeling position, one hand and one knee on the ground. Yet, she seemed to be unmovable as a statue, even with the destruction going on around her. Tristeza smirked, "Impressive." "Truly you are worth my time." Noting the air couldn't deal much damage, her will and body too strong. Releasing the technique, placing the crescent Zanpakuto on her large shoulder-pads, the inward curve of the blade pointing up, relaxing it on her shoulders lazily, then pulling it back off. Pulling her fingers back in a taunting motion. "Give it your best shot." "You're going to wish you hadn't said that!" Tereya declared, rising from her kneeling position once the air had stopped pressurizing her. Then, she kicked into a Shunpo, re-appearing off to the side of her opponent. She came at her with a lunge strike, then a series of fast side-swipes. She kept the sword in one hand while she began her assault on Tristeza, refusing to let up. Blocking the blows, her body wincing everytime, blood forming on the palm of her gloves. The physical strength of this woman was strong. Thinking of an idea, her body using Sonido to vanish and form behind Tereya when she made her next lunge. The inside of the curved Zanpakuto pointing downward, perparing to rip through her skin with the blades and gouging spikes. Tereya didn't have to turn to switch her blade to a backhanded position, effectively blocking the strike before it could tear through her. With a thrust of her sword hand, she used her blade to push Tristeza's away for a brief moment, before she spun around in a ballerina-like pivot. While doing so, she gripped the hilt of her katana in both hands, delivering another side-strike to her enemy. The aura extended the blade's killing reach. Pulling the momentum that she had gained from Tereya, "Golondrina!" 'A transparent and transluscent field of spiritual energy around her, blocking the blade's aura strong edge. It would remain a bit longer, but she couldn't see it, not like she would catch on too quickly... ''right? Unfortunately, the Seishou did not have to. In putting up the field, the barrier was cancelled out by Nokogiri's owns trong aura, allowing the sword itself to slip through. Now, the tip pointed at Tristeza's throat in a threatening manner, and a feral grin graced her holder's countenance. "Sorry, sweetheart." She jeered. "But I know how to use my reiatsu." Just for keeps, and to keep this fight going, she pulled the tip away from Tristeza's throat and took a few steps back to give them both some distance. Shaking her head side-to-side... with... annoyance? "No... no... no..." "You are such a shamble of a Hollow..." "Letting your opponent live, you kill, or be killed, there are no second chances, there is no redemption, there is no toying with an opponent." '''"Codorniz!" Pulling off the cloak on her back, leaving only the shoulders, cowl, and light armor. Needles of spiritual energy forming all across her arms and legs. The spiritual energy hissing in a unholy fashion. Tristeza then placed Chakram on her back, then forming a horizontal swipe of the arm, several needles burned through the air. "Hmph..." Tereya merely scoffed, raising a finger to point at Tristeza again, the beginning of another Cero forming at her fingertips. "Is that the narrow-minded view of a so-called Hollow? I live by my own knowledge, not by your petty rules!" She fired, the condensed beam or energy breaking through the needle's assault. "Once I was, but now much more." Firing her own turqoise Cero from her tongue at Tereya's, the spiritual pressure colliding. "Personal knowledge, is little more then a person's opinions..." Filling the needles with compressed energy, sending swipes and kicks, launching the needles towards Hollow Tereya. If they hit her... or anything else, they would explode... So much fun this one... Tristeza thought gleefully. This time, Tereya's eyes widened in shock, pupils shrinking as she saw the needles come towards her far too late. Immediately, she hunched over, attempting to protect her mid-section a much as possible before the needles came to stab her. The tips buried themselves deep within her muscle, and she had to grit her teeth to keep herself from shouting out. "Fuck...!" Tristeza pulled her arms back, the supply of needles gone... she could always replenish them later. Two Bala forming on her hands, doing a spin, instead of launching them, she energized her fists, bringing one towards her stomach, and the other to her chest. That was when Tereya's look changed back into a wilder, insane, and devious expression. Even when she saw Tristeza come towards her, she stood stock still. Even when those Hollow bullets started to reach her, she did not flinch. Instead, she took the opportunity to say one word - something that would explain it all. "Kamikaze." Then, the needles exploded, enveloping them both in their destructive power. Terya herself felt pain tear through every fiber of her being, her warm blood leaving her as muscle torn apart, skin peeled off, and bone cracking. She knew this was going to be hell on her later on... but she didn't mind. Pain was only the price of battle, nothing more. The explosion of the needles harshly tore at Tristeza as well, damaging the ribs, chest, the right side of her face, and her right hand. Falling backwards, hissing, and groaning in sheer pain. Blood dripping from her, forming small pools on the ground. "N-no..." She couldn't fall... No, it doesn't make sense, she shouldn't have been able to hurt me this badly... i-it's just because she's not afraid to hurt herself to gain the victory... that's it... Leaning on one arm for support, the side of her face bearing several needle and slashing cuts. The armored glove on her right hand burnt and melted, several holes in the steel, the entirety of the armor on the front and back of the palms gone. Regeneration would be slow for her... she had to stay awake, if the woman proved to be alright, she would have to reveal her final trick. Hopefully not. The smoke cleared, and Tereya was still standing upwards. However, the only thing that could easily describe her was a humanoid mass of skin, blood, ash, and bone. How she was still managing to stand after such a brutal assault on herself, only she would know. A pool of her own crimson life was staining the ground around her. Her face had a horrified tint, yet still held that insatiable and uncurable insanity. It was evident when she started to chuckle, the pain sounding throughout every sound out. It wasn't before long before she tilted her head back and started laughing. It sounded like a mixture of insane laughter and partial crying, resulting in an almost animalistic and truly nightmarish sound to hear. "Oh...WHEN was the last time I've felt PAIN LIKE THIS?!" She asked, a furious ectasy in her tone. "I...I can't remember... but it thrills me either way... it lets me know where I am, and what I plan to do to the one who dared to inflict it on me!!" She raised her blade up in the air, and once again that ferocious torrent of spiritual energy rose up to surround her again. "BAN...KAI!! Chēnsō!!" That torrent immediately became a pillar that seemed to stretch to the very skies, violent shockwaves being exuded from it. Tristeza's spiritual energy protected her from the shockwaves, glaring, she looked up at her, a mix of awe and excitement in her. "You think your going to defeat me?" "Honestly, I forgot how incredibly arrogant you Vizard are..." Anger filling her voice, she would hold back a moment longer, till all the stops were pulled out. Sending a slice of air from her Chakram towards Tereya, still leaning on the one-arm as long as she could, waiting to regenerate some more before moving. "Defeat you?! Of course not!!" When the burst of air hit the pillar, it seeming dispelled. But now, the blood-covered Tereya had settled into a stance, her body glowing a faint blue. Underneath the blood, the grievous wounds underneath were regenerating at a moderately fast rate. However, she seemed to be breathing heavily, the monumental effort to summon her Bankai having an obvious affect on her. "I plan to crush you, to wipe your pathetic ass off of the face of this earth. Defeat is not enough to sate my hunger. I want your fucking body spilled all over the ground!" Segunda Etapa, Hierro Angel v.s The Insane Hollow Tristeza frowned, "I didn't want to do this." "You've gone too far." ''"Soy la diosa verdadera!" ''Her body itself flaring, to match the power of the Bankai, or hopefully more. Her energy waving out. Her body not healing, but now her Hierro, gaining layers upon layers. Her skin no longer visible, two wings spurting out her back, her face that was cowled now covered by the helm like visor. Her voice vibrating and echoing because of this, "Then we are both on the same mindset..." Pulling her sword infront of her, their spiritually energy pulsing, "Let the better woman destroy the other." "Bring it, bitch." Tereya raised both of the deadly swords above her head, before swinging them down on the ground. If one was opposite of her, they would've seen the sky as an abrupt nighttime under the twin blast's brilliance. They rose as tall as twice Tristeza's body height, and the power radiated in the air. They were shaped as fissures, tearing through the ground like rapid moles. Their path was straight true, and they raced towards Tristeza in parallel. "Pathetic." Sonido teleporting her to directly behind of Tereya's face. Her body appearing directly near Tereya's own, a mere inch away from her back. "You'll have to be faster then that." Her eyes staring through the visor, as if emptily to the side of Tereya's face. Sword perparing to pierce into the insane woman's spine. The blood she wanted to spill, this things blood specifically. Too bad Bailarin isn't here to see this, she'd be astonished to see how badly this woman's body will be after the fight... CLANG! Tereya, however, could easily follow such fast movements. Her swords' teeth clashed against the blade of her opponent's, and she stared malevolently into the Arrancar's eyes. An arrogant sneer crossed her face, and her eyes were narrowed once again. "You'll have to be faster than that!" She mimicked the statement, throwing it right back into Tristeza's face. But she didn't allow those words to be hollow and without backup; at the point-blank range, she slid her swords across her opponent's and unleashed another twin set of energy fissures in the process. Taking a direct hit, the twin fissures of energy erupting and dealing considerable damage. Her armor looked scorched and burnt. But all around, she seemed unharmed. "They call me The Hierro Angel ''for a reason." She stood. ''Too bad it has to compensate with my low regeneration... ugh. ''"I must ask one last thing from you, how long can you hold your breath?" She titled her head curiously. It wasn't like it mattered, but she loved to see the awkard responses... This caused the grin to fade from Tereya's face, turning it into a scowl. "And what the hell does it matter?" She questioned, her voice suddenly turning calm, but a little annoyed. However, it ''was obvious that the next attack would have something to do with cutting off her oxygen supply. That made her tense up a little, her hands gripping her swords tightly. However, she lowered the glades to allow her glare to fully hit Tristeza's own. "I guess it doesn't." Sighing, a wave of her hand, making sure to activate her ability immidately. "Búho Maldición." The air around them now ceasing. Slowly, it would dissipate, many people would most likely suffer as well, this was meant for a large radius and for long suffering. It would take a few minutes to take in full effect, and eventually... no air would remain. But, she had to make it that long first. "Let the fun begin." A raising of the sword, she took a deep inhale, her ability would provide her with oxygen, but she didn't want to waste anymore then she needed to... "Oh.... you clever little whore." Tereya, eyes widening in realization, immediately took in a deep breath and held it. Now, conserving her energy was critical, and she couldn't afford to let herself get affected. She could feel her heart began to quicken even more, as she raised her swords up defensively. A bead of sweat fell down her face. How long this could last, she didn't know. But she sure as hell couldn't allow herself to breathe anymore. Making no move, standing dull and silent as a grave would be, lazily a Cero formed upon her visor. Cyan colors forming across, she simply looked at Tereya, the spiritual attack would do the rest. Zhrash! The ability was unleashed, directed towards her opponent. Her sword by her side, she was preserving her oxygen to the maximum she could, making little to no movement to reduce oxygen use in the blood cells. Cautiously, Tereya raised one of her swords upwards. Instead of a small beam forming at the tip, a large, bowling ball sized sphere formed at the tip. This signaled its power was drastically more potent than that from her normal one. Without hesitation, she fired when it was ready, using her spiritual energy to fuel the attack strength. Pulling her arm foward, manipulating the wind around them to pierce the Cero, evading some of the damage, but most of it penetrating through, hitting her head-on. Making no noise, but mentally cursing herself, No, get her to waste her breath... make her waste her own time. Falling back, her armor smoking and searing. Her left arm holding the sword, letting it lazily drag on the ground, her right arm holding the left shoulder, sprained and twisted painfully. Smirking underneath the visor, an idea formed... It wasn't long before Tereya looked as if she was about to give in. Her expression turned even more stressed, the light lost in her wavering eyes. Her lips quivered, and her arms started to shake slightly. Her lungs were about to explode, thanks to the exertion of that spiritual energy, and she was desperate to breathe. Every nerve in her circulatory system begged and screamed for release. Damn it, why did this woman have to torture her so?! A wave of the hand, her abilities amplified, this would finish her, either she would exhaust herself resisting, or her body would be crushed underneath it, this time. There was no escape. Triturar! Her mind yelling the ability, strong pounding winds pummeling on her. Staying a good distance, she wanted to remain with the winning edge, and being any closer ceased that edge. The air hammered down, and would continue. She would hold this as long as she could, and at the end, a final pulse of air would destroy her resolve and will... Air! Immediately, when the pocket crushed itself down on her, Tereya took in a big gulp of it, even as she fell down on her hands and knees. However, gone was the look of stress, replaced by the look of cockiness she was known for. She chuckled, loud enough for her opponent to hear and just to piss the Arrancar off. Slowly, she allowed herself to stand, one horrifying fact coming to play: Triturar was having no effect on her. Frowning at the result, she didn't need for her to exhaust herself... she would do it for her. Placing her hands in a gripping motion, Cuerpo Salpicar! Crushing spiritual energy merged with the air previously, constricting around her throat and stomach. It would pressure the air out of her, and utterly shatter the ribs and asphogus. A single gem on Tristeza's released body dissappearing, used to regenerate the wounds previously made, and refuel her air supply. "P...please...." Tereya managed to wheeze out under the pressure, falling to her knees. "I...I..." She couldn't seem to come up with the right words under the pressure, her ability to speak quickly deteriorating as much as her air circulation was. Standing still, and staying there unmoving, like a goddess judging, and punishing an unworthy soul. Her grip remaining, squeezing harder, she wasn't going to destroy her then and there. A slow and simple slow shaking of the head side-to-side, emphasised her answer. Too late for begging... I was a Hollow once, and your begging, is only a ruse to keep yourself alive... pitiful. Bailarin looked from there position, somewhere closer inward the city. Tristeza's ability barely effecting that place. The air only a bit lighter. She could sense the energy, see the spiritual pillers, and then... silence. She needed to go search, but... first, she needed to find a person to help Envy... if not, she had to help Envy herself... "Who...said I was begging? I... was about to say..." Woosh! Immediately, the invisible bonds that held her circulatory system hostage shattered, the twin blades in Tereya's hand pulsating once. The feral sneer returned to her countenance, and she stood up freely, brandishing both blades idly. "Please... I could shit better restraints than that!" She jeered, pointing one of her blades at Tristeza menacingly. "Please save your air." "This is a special technique I have learned, it's a doozy..." Forming needles in the air, surronding her in a 360 degree fashion, she was going to utterly destroy her if she could. Adding the neccesary pressure, the explosion would be enough to destroy anything left of her afterwards. Bailarin picked up Envy in her arms, frowning, Why? Why must the few friends I have either hate me... be suffering... Making her way to the fight. She had to help, but Bailarin needed to keep Envy within sight, incase of any extra bleeding, or if she stopped breathing... "Weed out, Nasuka." The large barbed staff extended into the slim opening in Tristezas's helmet, pushing her back slightly and tipping her barely off-balance. It was enough. Nori brought his foot up and slammed it into the woman's armored stomach, pushing her backwards slightly as he readied himself back into a defensive stance. What had Tereya gotten herself into? This person was way too high above his energy level... And he could hardly breathe. "Tereya..." He gasped. The name served three purposes; as a greeting, a scolding, and a question asked towards what was going on. Deception "Get out of here, Nori..." Tereya hissed, her voice immediately losing all hostility it had before, but still retaining stubbornness. If anything, the Hollow now sounded like the real Tereya once again. "This bitch needs to pay for attacking me out of the blue like she did!" Tristeza shook her finger, waving it side-to-side. "Naughty liar." She didn't need to expand, she'd kill this person too, he seemed weaker... plus, she could handle herself for awhile." Counting the gems on her mentally, four gems left... Her eyes glowing, absorbing the needles she had lost control of. A aquatic colored Cero forming. "I'll finish the job though..." Her voice implying she hadn't started it... Bailarin rushed over, Pesquisa finding a third target?! NO! Using her own Sonido at full burst, she wouldn't let someone she love slip through her finger tips and get hurt... not again. Nori tilted his head to the side, slightly. Where was Envy? Why was the woman calling Tereya a liar..? Either way, it didn't matter. Digging Nasuka into the ground, Nori readied himself. The second she tried to fire it, he'd just hit her with a tree and throw her aim off... That would work nicely. "So you really think that you could beat her by yourself? From what I just saw, she was about to whoop your ass..." "She's in the fucking Segunda Etapa! I would've finished her off, too, if you--" A lurch. And immediately, Tereya's insides turned on her. Her pupils shrank, and she dropped her swords, staggering back. Both hands cupped around her mouth, and she turned away from the both of them. "Urk....Oh, God--" She managed to gasp out, before she fell to her knees. One hand was propping her up, while the other clutched her stomach. What had been an angered expression before was now one of nauseousness. Tristeza didn't wait, taking any chance she could. She knew Nori would turn around, and with no one to guard either's back, this would be fair play. A use of Sonido and the amplified Cero, lead to her appearing directly infront of Nori's face. The Cero then fired at him, point-blank. She had no expression on her face, the draw back to her Segunda Etapa... she began to lose herself after long durations of use. Her mind would become a single wave-length, intently focused on the goal in mind. And that was destroying her enemies. Bailarin apperaed quickly, noticing the act, she had no time to stop any of the occuring events, the Cero, attacking the Hollow... and Nori...? Shock formed, it was too late to stop Tristeza's Cero. Nori's upper body was obliterated complete; tiny chunks of flesh raining to the ground in a decorative fashion. His burnt corpse dropped to the ground with a thud! Was he dead..? It seemed rather likely that was the case. Though, there was no blood, but that could simply be because the Cero cauterized the wound. During the brutal blast, Tereya had finished vomiting up whatever she had for lunch, shuddering. Standing back up, she immediately turned around, eyes gaping at the annihilated Nori. "Holy..." She muttered, stunned by the sight of burned flesh in a humanoid form. "See, Nori?" She muttered, seemmingly under her breath. "No discrimination when she kills, even if her victim's a stranger. That seem like a friend to you?" Bailarin's lower gut felt awful, her whole body slumped, still holding Envy. She noticed Tristeza 'kill' Nori. Her heart immidately stopped. Her knees feeling weak. She fell to the ground, her knees having buckled, still holding Envy. Her eyes empty and sorrow filled, she was in too much shock to cry. Her mind was on the verge of breaking... her lover had killed her best-friend... "N-no... n-no..." She stuttered with a crackled voice, her throat being able to produce little more then croaks, trying to hold back the tears, which itself, wasn't working... they began to roll down her cheek. How could Tereya and Tristeza... be so emotionless? Tristeza smirked, pointing at Tereya, emphasizing she was next in her assault. A Bala forming on her hands, perparing to throw it at the weakened woman. A large worm-like being erupted out of Nori's bifuricated waist, replacing his upper torso. It opened it's mouth wide and engulfed Tristeza whole, sparing no effort in trying to digest her immediately. Stomach juices covered each side of her body, attempting to disolve through her armor. Nori's legs slowly stood, attempting to steady themselves while supporting his now massive upper-body. As a weakened Tereya struggled to stand the nauseous feeling building within her, she saw the regeneration commense itself. She still held that stressed expression as Tristeza readied the Bala attack to fire. She still had fight left in her... but now her stamina was washed away! Why was she feeling this way?! "Y...you cowardly...bitch..." She spat out, the only thing she could do. Blades of wind pierced the worm like figure, the wings bladed and sharp, duplicating her sealed fan technique. She was planning to shred this thing into tiny bits, before the Hierro dissipated. Bailarin looked up, the pitted feeling in her gut relieving, He's... alive? She was relieved, placing Envy on the ground. Doing the only thing she could do, perpare to subdue either Nori... or Tristeza, most likely the latter. And it worked! One half of the worm's body was sliced off, while the other half rebounded backwards, towards the boy's upper torso, and began to dissolve as he prepared something else. The other half of his body remained hanging on Tristeza limply, before it exploded into a large, gory mess.